Fiery Destiny
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated. Kai, Nya and Flame enter the world of Pokémon. Along the way, they meet trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite 4 members, and of course, villains. Not Team Magma or Team Flare, but the villainous team does have a name: Team Crimson. AU. Chapter one has been rewritten and chapter 5 is up. WILL BE REWRITTEN. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Heated Destiny

**Ages: **

**Ash Ketchum, Pyro Mitler and Gary Oak- 18**

**Bianca Bell- 20**

**Kai Smith- 16**

**Nya Smith- 14**

**Paul Shinji, Solana Torres and Lunick Kazuki- 19**

**May Senri and Serena Yang – 17**

**Virgil Wayland- 18**

**Isaac Smith- 52**

**Erik Smith- 57 (deceased)**

**Rachel Miles Smith- 57 (deceased)**

**Sensei Wu- 60**

**Misako Garmadon- 59**

**Lord/Sensei Garmadon- 62**

**Q and A:**

**1\. Does the Pokémon half of this crossover have a prequel?**

**Answer: if you count the anime all the way up to the end of Ash's Unova journey with an AU event, then yes. If not, no.**

**2\. Does the Ninjago half of this crossover have a prequel?**

**Answer: yes and no. Yes, if you count the pilots/mini movies-season 2 ending. No if you don't count that.**

**3\. Why is Serena in this if Ash hasn't traveled to Kalos?**

**Answer: Serena is in this for reasons revealed in this chapter and chapter 4.**

**4\. Does this story have any related one-shots?**

**Answer: yes. "Fire Skeletons" and "Children of the Fangpyre!"**

**5\. Will this story have a sequel?**

**Answer: no.**

**6\. Is Team Rocket in this?**

**Answer: yes, but not what you would expect.**

**7\. Does this story have OCs?**

**Answer: yes.**

**8\. Will any dexholders appear in this story?**

**Answer: yes. Up to the generation 4 dexholders. To be more clear: Ruby, Sapphire Birch, Emerald, Wally (Adventures), Dia/Diamond, Pearl, and Lady Platinum Berlitz.  
**

**9\. Will Sensei Wu and any of the other ninja appear?**

**Answer: yes, but only at the beginning and in flashbacks/mentions. They will also appear at the end.**

**10\. Will Samukai and Frakjaw appear?**

**Answer: yes, but only in brief mentions and flashbacks. They will also appear at the end.  
**

**11\. Will the Fangpyre appear?**

**Answer: yes, but only in brief mentions and flashbacks. Some will appear in a way you wouldn't expect. Otherwise, they'll appear at the end.  
**

**12\. Will male protagonists from the games appear?**

**Answer: yes. Ethan, Brendan, Lucas and Hilbert. **

**This story is rated T for: violence, mild language, death mentions, craziness and possible fourth wall breaking.**

**If this is your first time reading this story, please disregard the message below (if you want to read it anyway, feel free), read the author's note and enjoy the story. Otherwise, please read this.**

**Plot twist: A change to the plot. This includes character removal, addition, substitution, name changes, disclaimer announcements, information added or removed, etc.**

**Revision: a chapter with minor plot changes and pretty much sticks to the original chapter. Text will be spaced out. **

**Rewrite: a chapter that has very few components from the original and practically has a different plot. Text will be spaced out.**

**Chapter 1 falls in the rewrite category. As you can see, I changed "Professor Smith" to "Erik Smith" and added that he is deceased. They never named Kai and Nya's parents (if they did in season 5 and I missed it, please tell me in a review or PM) in the series or anything like that. Anyway, Erik is Kai and Nya's late father and (sorry for those of you who haven't watched season 4) the first Elemental Master of Fire. Kai inherited his powers from his father, but he inherited his mother's hair color. Rachel Miles began to date Erik when they saw each other at a beach and they got married eight months later. Rachel is Kai and Nya's mother and (sorry for those of you who haven't watched seasons 4 and 5) the first Elemental Master of Water. Nya inherited her powers from her mother (this can be found on the Wikipedia page) and her father's hair color. Isaac is Erik's younger brother and therefore, Kai and Nya's uncle. Isaac was away on business when Erik and Rachel passed. Despite not living with them (Kai and Nya), Isaac is their legal guardian. Isaac met Kai and Nya when they were babies and is a blacksmith as well. He saw them again as young children. Isaac has no elemental powers, but, he is skilled in MMA. Isaac has dark brown (like, a tinge of a shade darker than Kai's) hair and in his Lego form, it looks like Sensei Wu's when he was younger; in his "anime form", it looks more like Red's (from Origins) hair. He has brown eyes in his Lego form (I personally believe that –with there being exceptions-, all Lego figures/figurines have either brown, dark brown or onyx eyes pretty much by default), but in his anime form, his eyes are blue.**

**Author's note: This is the first crossover I decided to write. It takes place right after the final battle. That means that Kai's attire (since Nya's only other attire is seen to be pajamas, formal wear [from when she and Jay went on a date], disguises and Samurai X attire) is the same and so is Nya's. Kai isn't in his casual attire [from when he, Zane and Jay helped Cole with the dance competition] or anything beyond season two, with pajamas as the exception. As for Nya, she isn't seen in a gi/kimono/whatever you want to call it until season 5. Lloyd, Garmadon and Misako have left for their private reunion. If it's said in a disclaimer (for this fic) that I only own part of the storyline, it means that I am using context from an episode/mini movie and that it (what I am saying) doesn't belong to me. It also means that I may have changed the context. So any original context (that you may recognize) from an episode/mini movie belongs to Ninjago and its rightful owners. On a side note, even if you haven't watched the Ninjago series (I recommend it), Kai and Nya have relatively easy personalities to follow. So if you don't get the chance to watch Ninjago and aren't sure of a character's personality, say so in a review and I'll see how I can help. For now: Gary, disclaimer!**

**Gary: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns the names for Kai and Nya's parents, part of the storyline and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heated Destiny**

(Ninjago City. Third person P.O.V.)

A boy with spiky brown hair wearing a red gi says, "Hey, Nya, we did it! What are you staring at?" The question is directed to a black-haired girl wearing a red tank top and red pants. She appears to be staring into space.

"Huh? Oh. I'm happy," the girl now known as Nya says. Nya is also known as Samurai X.

An old man with a walking stick says, "That's not the Nya I'm familiar with. Kai, Nya, you can go home now." Kai and Nya look at each other and nod.

"We will. We'll keep in touch, Sensei Wu," Kai says to the old man now known as Sensei Wu. Kai turns and looks around. Kai finds who he is looking for and approaches him.

"Hey, Cole. Can we borrow the Ultra Dragon?" Kai asks. Cole is wearing a black gi and like Nya, has black hair.

"Yeah, knock your socks off," Cole says. He looks at the four-headed beast and adds, "You cool with that, Rocky?"

Nya walks up to the boys. One of the heads on the four-headed dragon blows smoke. Kai smiles and says, "I guess that's a 'yes'." Kai then mounts the dragon that blew smoke with Nya doing the same.

"Fly us home, Flame," Nya says, holding onto Kai. The dragon complies, despite Cole saying 'Rocky' earlier. While the Ultra Dragon was the result of each elemental dragon unlocking their full potential (according to Zane), each dragon still had their personalities, names and of course, a typical rider; or in Flame's case, two. As they're flying towards their home, Nya notices the oddity from earlier in the sky. 'Did this happen because of the final battle? Did this happen because Kai and I had to fight?' Nya thinks.

"You alright, Nya?" Kai asks. Before she can respond, Kai sees the oddity a few feet away from their home, which was also their shop. "Get ready to come in for a landing, Flame," Kai says. The dragon complies and the landing is safe.

"The sky looks so creepy," Kai says. The two walk into their home. Kai looks for food for Flame and Nya finds a note underneath a small box. Nya reads the note as Kai is feeding Flame. She finishes and opens the box.

"Kai, you should read this," Nya says. She closes the box. Kai stops feeding Flame, but the dragon isn't done eating yet.

"Nya's gonna finish feeding you, okay big guy?" Kai says. The dragon snorts, pretty much approving. Nya places the note down and Kai hands her the container of the food he had been feeding their dragon.

Kai picks up the note and reads aloud, "To Kai and Nya, you may not remember me, but I may be in danger. I was coming here to surprise you. I heard something asking for help and I went. If you're reading this and there's some odd vortex in the sky, then that means you have a narrow window. Get on whatever dragon you may have and be prepared. I'll explain about the box and more about my identity when you get here. With that, I am Isaac Smith. PS, the box has something in it for Nya."

"I opened the box and it's a necklace," Nya says, grabbing the box. "I'd grab my stuff, but we don't have time. Let's just go and hope for the best," she finishes.

The two go out of their home and remount Flame. "Maybe it's another world," Kai says, pulling his hood over his head. They fly into the vortex…

* * *

(Fall City. Fiore. Ash's P.O.V.)

"I can assure you that we'll do what we can to figure out what Pokémon called you for help. Yo Ashy-boy, check to see if they're here yet!" Gary says.

"Sure thing. Hey, Lunick, wanna come with?" I ask the Ranger.

"Yeah, let's go," he says. We carefully walk out.

"Capture, on!" Lunick shouts. I try looking in the water, but I can't make anything out. "Capture complete," he says. I look over at him and hear screaming.

"We're gonna drown!" a guy's voice says.

"What happened to Flame?" a girl's voice asks.

"Starmie, Psychic!" Lunick commands. So he captured a Starmie. They float towards us and upon closer look, they look like Isaac did when he came in. They both have their eyes sealed shut. I turn and notice Isaac coming. I turn to face them.

"Um, you can open your eyes. You're not drowning," I say. They do.

"Starmie, let them down gently," Lunick says. Once they're safely on the ground, Lunick sets Starmie free.

"It's good to see you two. I can't believe how much you've grown. Follow us inside and I'll let everyone introduce themselves," Isaac says.

"So, you're Isaac?" the guy says.

"Yes," Isaac replies. Before either of them can say anything, he speaks again. "I'm your uncle." We walk in and Lunick goes to Solana.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

There are 10 others in the room. Some have their Pokémon out, some don't.

"Everyone, this is my nephew, Kai Smith," Isaac begins, gesturing to the 16-year-old who takes off his hood to reveal his spiky hair.

"Sup?" Kai casually says, as if he's known everyone his whole life. Isaac lightly chuckles at this.

"This is my niece and Kai's younger sister, Nya Smith," Isaac says, gesturing to his left.

"Hi, everyone," Nya says. Normally, Nya Smith wouldn't be shy or soft-spoken, but she and Kai were in a new world with new people and Flame was still MIA. The 14-year-old steals a glance at her brother, and while he's got a casual smile on his face, she can tell he's just as nervous as well.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is my best buddy, Pikachu," Ash says, grinning.

"Pika, pikachu," Pikachu says, introducing himself.

A redhead wearing a white tank top, red pants, a red sleeveless half-zipped jacket and a pair of black shoes with red laces speaks up next. "My name is Pyro Mitler. I'm from Stone Town, which is also in Kanto. Nice to meet you," he says. His Flareon nuzzles his leg. "Oh, and this is my Flareon," he adds. (1)

"Flare, flare!" Flareon says, adding her own greeting.

"I'm Gary Oak from Pallet like Ashy boy. I'm a researcher, but I began to compete in some small tournaments because I felt like I was missing out on training," Gary says. (2)

A plum-haired male pockets his PokéNav and turns his gaze towards the Smith siblings. "The name's Paul Shinji and I'm from Veilstone City in Sinnoh."

"My name is Solana Torres and I'm from Fiore," a girl with teal hair says. "By the way, this is my Plusle," Solana says, pointing to the small Electric-type that jumps off her shoulder. Pikachu jumps off of Ash's.

"I'm Lunick Kazuki and I'm from Fiore like Solana. This is my Minun," he says, letting Minun wave before jumping off his arm. "I'm the one who had Starmie prevent your fall. My girlfriend and I are both Pokémon Rangers," he adds, giving Solana a quick peck on the cheek. (3)

"My name is Bianca and I'm from Nuvema Town in the Unova region," a blonde says. A phone rings, since they are at a base. Solana and Lunick go to it. While only one needs to answer it, the other needs to be present anyway.

"Hello?" Solana says. She pauses. "Okay," she says, motioning for Lunick to give her something to write with and a piece of paper. She finishes writing and says, "Thank you, Lance. Bye," before proceeding to hang up. (4)

A brunette reties her bandana around her head and says, "I'm May Senri from Petalburg City in Hoenn." (5)

A honey blonde finishes feeding her Pancham and looks up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had to feed Pancham. My name is Serena Yang and I'm from Vaniville Town in Hoenn," she says. Her hair is down, but she has a hair tie on her wrist. (6)

A blond has his Umbreon out and says, "I'm Virgil Wayland from Castelia City, which is also in Unova and has pretty good ice cream." (7)

"Solana, why did Lance call?" Paul asks.

"Lance gave me the numbers of two of his agents. He also told us which trainers would be meeting up with us. From Kanto, Daisy Oak, Leaf Green, Misty Kawakami and Colette Rushing. From Johto, Egan Moore and Jimmy Gold. From Hoenn, Flannery Moore, Tabitha Moore, Courtney Stegall, Blaise Teigen, Harrison Velasquez and Max Senri," Solana begins.

"Whoa, Max is a trainer already?" Ash asks.

"Mmhm. He's 14, now," May says.

"Is that it?" Gary asks, seeming shocked. Solana shakes her head.

"No, there are more," she replies. Lunick had been studying the list as well. Solana takes her canteen to get a drink. (8)

"From Sinnoh, we'll have Dawn Berlitz, Flint Nara, Sarah Shinji and Lucas Rowan," Lunick says. (9)

"Wait, Paul has a sister?" Ash says.

"You'll meet her. Go on Lunick," Paul replies, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Sure thing. From Unova, we'll have Chili Morita. From Kalos, we'll have Dakota Sycamore, Malva Stevens and Trevor Lockwood," Lunick finishes. Suddenly, Kai's sword begins to shake on his back. Kai removes it and a ball on the end that wasn't there before opens.

"Now that's a rare shiny," Gary says, shocked.

"Flame?" Kai and Nya simultaneously ask. It was interesting for the Smith siblings. They had first encountered Flame in an active volcano. Flame had then merged with the other 3 elemental dragons. Now, Flame was really something else!

"I've only seen a shiny Dragonite in pictures and it _didn't _look like that," Gary says. Gary was right. Flame's body was red like that of a Charmeleon and had an off-white belly. The interior of the wings were bluish-gray.

"Nya, did you get the box?" Isaac asks. Nya nods and pulls out the necklace.

"I looked at it before we left. It's beautiful," Nya says, revealing the necklace. The necklace had a nickel chain and at the end, a pendant with a blue gem in it. (10)

"Let me put it on," Isaac says. Nya hands him the necklace. As he puts it on, he decides to talk. "I'm a traveling blacksmith and I had been called to another island, far from Ninjago. I had limited contact with Ninjago itself when Erik and Rachel passed. I was able to save some money and send it to the shop. I didn't want the shop to fail and you to end up in an orphanage," he says.

"So, what about not seeing us?" Kai asks.

"That was the thing. I was called on several trips. After I sent money to the shop, I made a call to Tommy and asked him to do me a favor," Isaac says, finishing.

"Who's Tommy?" Nya asks.

"You know him as 'Sensei Wu', but your father and I knew him as 'Tommy' and his brother as 'Marmaduke' or 'Duke' for short," Isaac replies. (11)

"So you sent him to Four Weapons?" Kai asks.

"What's 'Four Weapons'?" Ash asks.

Nya is looking at her necklace and answers, "It's a blacksmith shop and our home back in Ninjago."

Kai looks at the necklace. "I still have mine from Dad. The aquamarine is beautiful on you, Nya," he says, revealing his own chain. His is like Nya's, only instead of an aquamarine, his stone is a dark red one. (12)

"Those were gifts from your parents. I had a feeling that yours would need resizing, Nya. As for yours Kai, it should fit perfectly," Isaac says.

"How are you so sure about that?" Paul asks.

Kai puts his on over his head and says, "Some blacksmiths we know can make jewelry and the one who made mine made it pretty big. It fits now, though," Kai says. (13)

Lunick remembers something and pulls Solana away. "We're supposed to be training some new recruits," he says in a whisper. Solana nods.

"You want me to go?" she asks.

"Well, they probably won't be here for a few days. I guess when we get the call, we'll go from there," he says.

They all settle down and get to know each other better as the day goes by.

* * *

**There, that's done. Well, I guess I'll run down the line of the things in parentheses.**

**1\. I decided to give Pyro some new attire, but if you remember the episode he was in, you'll notice it's really not much.**

**2\. I felt like Gary would miss training after stopping to become a researcher. Trust me, I have no problem with his decision, but if you saw the Diamond and Pearl episodes where Gary appeared (not sure how many episodes there were, though), he seemed like he missed battling and wanted to be in on the action.**

**3\. I decided to put Lunick and Solana in this because there was no clear explanation as to how they're in Fiore to begin with. Since Lunick didn't appear in the anime, I decided to use his Japanese name as his last name. I tend to do that with some characters and for some it works, but not others. For a character that makes the concept work, it would be Paul. Paul Shinji just sounds like it's a name you'd remember. A character that wouldn't make the concept work is Reggie. Reggie's Japanese name is "Reiji" and Reggie Reiji just sounds kind of redundant. So, that's that.**

**4\. Lance called Solana because in some stories and as well as my head canon, the Pokémon Rangers work with the G-Men. Now there are two different types of Rangers in terms of the overall class. There's the type that uses capture stylers, Vatonage stylers, and the Ranger sign as opposed to a Poké Ball. The other type uses Poké Balls. The second type has Forrest and Forrester Franklin and a few other one-time characters. Also, in Black 2 and White 2, Virgil appears in this trainer class. The other type has Jack Walker (movie 9 ranger), Lunick, Solana, Kellyn, Kate, Ben and Summer. Lunick and Solana appear in this crossover. Kellyn and Kate will appear in Jay's crossover. Jack will appear in Cole's crossover. Ben and Summer will appear in Zane's crossover. All will be mentioned in Lloyd's crossover.**

**5\. I decided to change May's surname. Senri is Norman's Japanese name. May is still in her outfit from Emerald.**

**6\. Since this takes place prior to the XY series, Serena still has long hair. **

**7\. They never revealed Virgil's hometown in the anime and I found that rather annoying. I know that Virgil appears in Black 2 and White 2, but his hometown isn't stated there either. Castelia City just seemed to pop in my mind as a hometown for him. I know that a Castelia cone is supposed to heal status ailments, but I've seen other writers have humans eat them. The same is true for a few other food and drink items and certain berries.**

**8\. I don't know if they carry canteens or not. I just said that Solana has one because it seems like something they'd have.**

**9\. I don't know when I'll get the story based off of one of my plays up, but I remembered that I created Sarah to be a love interest for Tyler (aka Connor; from His Distance) some time back. Since Paul doesn't have a sister in His Distance, Sarah will just have a different last name.**

**10\. Please keep in mind that nickel is also a material used to make jewelry, not just the coin.**

**11\. They decided to remove Wu and Garmadon's first names, causing me to get annoyed with them. It's also annoying because until they were given first names, people speculated as to **_**how **_**they were brothers if they had different last names.**

**12\. Nya's birthstone is revealed to be aquamarine, meaning her birthday is in March. Kai's birthstone is (indirectly) revealed to be garnet, meaning his birthday is in January.**

**13\. I'm fully aware that blacksmiths and jewelers are two different professions. However, Kai said that they knew people who could do both and this is true, but, they (Kai and Nya) only know them through their father.**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, whether this is your first time reading it or not. By the way, if Kai and Nya's parents were alive, that's how old they'd be. I just really decided to rewrite this because it still seemed inexplicable on how Kai and Nya's father would be alive in one world and dead in another. May, tell them the rewrite date and Paul, close!**

**May: this was rewritten on 7/17/15**

**Paul: read, review, fave, follow, vote and ask.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heated Revelations!

Ages:

Cody Sycamore-18

Daisy Oak-22

Egan Moore-14

Jimmy Gold-18

Flannery Moore-22

Tabitha Moore-25

Courtney Kagari-19

Blaise Hokage-15

Chili Nostriat-23

Lucas Rowan-20

Flint Baku-26

Malva Pachira-26

**Author's Note: So, the long-awaited chapter 2 is here. I chose the title for a reason. If you're reading HD, then you know that Cody Sycamore is my OC &amp; the only character I own. They only mentioned Kai &amp; Nya's father briefly, but, I decided to name him. I'm fully aware that Courtney appears in the games &amp; that Blaise only appears in the manga, but it's called "AU" for a reason. With that being said, I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago.**

**Chapter 2: Heated Revelations!**

(Kai's P.O.V.)

"So, it's Tuesday already. Huh, looks like I'm up before everyone else. The world of Pokémon. It's different than Ninjago City, for sure. I'm glad to see Dad again. I know mom's voice when I hear it. Paul seemed to be really happy when he found out dad's first name. I think that the Oak kid said something about it being an ability." I get out of my bed &amp; I'm not the only one who's awake. I resist the urge &amp; say, "Hey, Ash?" Ash says, "On guard! Huh? Oh, it's only you, Kai. Man, you startled me." Yep, I've got it. Ash says, "Why are you up this early?" I say, "I was going to ask you the same question." Ash says, "Your dad appointed shifts for lookout. Not just of Team Chaos, but of the other trainers." I say, "I see. So, Ash, what are your parents like?" That question seemed to make him tense. He sat on the shore &amp; I did the same.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I can't believe he asked that. I say, "My mom's great. She kinda raised me by herself after my dad left to go on his journey. I don't know much about my dad. At least you know for a fact yours is alive. Well, here, anyway." Kai pulled me aside when it came to his mom. I say, "So, what about your mom?" Kai looks up. He says, "Nya means the world to me. See, my father only told me that my mom was sick when Nya was born. She died when I was 4. In our world, dad died on what you tell me as a happy day for trainers."

Taking a second to remember what I said, I think, "I felt bad, because I told him what happens when someone turns 10. Charmander wasn't my first choice. When I got to Johto, I wouldn't have minded a Cyndaquil. Then, when I met Harrison, Blaziken was so interesting. When May's Combusken _finally _evolved, I thought, "Another chance against Blaziken!" I kinda wanted a Treecko, though. When I got to Sinnoh, I really wanted a Piplup. After seeing Trip get Snivy, I had no idea who I wanted. I wasn't considering Oshawott, despite his cuteness. I don't remember Kalos's Fire starter. I wonder if Kai's trying to ask me something." I say, "You were saying?" Kai says, "I wanted to ask you about each regional starter. You said you've been to different regions &amp; that Pikachu isn't traditional." I say, "That's what I was thinking about. Do you mean like, all 18 starters?"

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I say, "Eighteen fire types?" Ash says, "No. Each region gets a different starter from the type of Fire, Water, or Grass. It's different for each region, though. See, Infernape didn't originally belong to me," elaborating on what he told me yesterday.

* * *

(Later in the day, Nya's P.O.V.)

I say, "See, the Serpentine were ancient &amp; the Skeletons, well, that I don't know. Samukai was the general, but then he got vaporized, leaving Frakjaw to take over. The Serpentine, like the Skeletons were divided into 4 elements: Fire, Ice, Lightning &amp; Earth, despite there being only 5 tribes," explaining the villains a little further. Kai says, "The 5 tribes were the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Anacondrai, Constrictai, &amp; the Venomari." Gary says, "So, who had which type?" turning from his post. I say, "Let's see. The Fangpyre were the Fire-types, the Hypnobrai were the Ice-types, the Venomari were the Lightning-types, &amp; the Constrictai were the Earth-types." May says, "What about the Anacondrai?" I look at Kai &amp; Dad. Dad says, "No one knows."

Pyro says, "So, the Lightning &amp; Earth types are what?" I say, "What do you mean?" He says, "Equivalents." I say, "Lightning, I guess, is equal to your Electric-types." Kai says, "Ash, you said that the Viridian Gym Leader gives out the Earth badge." Ash &amp; Gary both tense up. Gary says, "Ground &amp; Rock. The gym leader needs to be locked up." Just then, a group of people show up &amp; Dad seems to know them all. He says, "Flannery, Egan, Jimmy, Tabitha, Blaise, Courtney, Chili, Flint, Malva, Cody, &amp; Lucas." Wait. Tabitha is a _guy_?

* * *

(Gary's P.O.V.)

I say, "Team Magma &amp; Team Flare. Come to turn yourselves in?" specifically addressing the Hoenn &amp; Kalos villains. Chili says, "Explanations are needed, as are introductions. Who's first?" A kid wearing a sweatshirt along with shorts says, "I'm Jimmy Gold, from the town of New Bark, Johto. This hothead is my friend Egan," indicating a kid wearing a black T-shirt &amp; cargo shorts. Egan elbows Jimmy &amp; says, "Egan Moore. Allegedly, Mahogany Town," glaring at a girl next to him. The girl says, "Egan, I said that we'd talk a little later, especially regarding that giant Magcargo of yours. The name's Flannery, that's Tabitha, Blaise &amp; Courtney. They're ex-members of Team Magma." Tabitha says, "Thanks for the reminder, sis." Courtney says, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm Courtney," I say, "Where's my sister?" I wouldn't hit a girl, but I have exceptions. Ash &amp; Paul are holding me back &amp; Blaise says, "In Kanto, with your grandpa. I don't care where I end up." Tabitha says, "Blaise, don't be so hard on yourself. I don't know what made Dad who he is. I don't want to see you in an orphanage, though." Flannery says, "Ash, May, you remember my grandpa, don't you?" They nod &amp; Courtney says, "Do you know Blaine?" I say, "I've heard of him." Paul says, "Gary, don't waste your energy. The Cinnabar Gym Leader, correct?" Blaise nods. My focus shifts to Lucas &amp; I say, "Hey, Lucas." Lucas says, "Lucas Rowan. Grandson of the one &amp; only Prof. Rowan. This," but is cut off by Flint saying, "I can speak for myself. The name's Flint Baku." Ash says, "Cody?" I blink &amp; say, "Long time, no see." Cody says, "The same. I'm Cody Sycamore." Chili says, "The name's Chili. One of the 3 Striaton City Gym Leaders." A girl who has pink hair &amp; sunglasses says, "Malva is my name. I presume, we've been called for a reason." Kai says, "You have."

* * *

(Paul's P.O.V.)

Meeting Flint is just amazing. He's the reason I wanted a Chimchar. I don't know who this Blaise is, though. Bianca seems to be on somewhat familiar terms with Chili. I say, "So, how do you know Blaine?" Blaise says, "Grandpa. I was sent to Hoenn at a young age, to find my parents. I found them dead &amp; vowed vengeance. That's when I met Tabitha." Tabitha says, "I took Blaise under my wing. Once Courtney made him his lighter, he was able to find the person responsible." Malva says, "I could never understand my father. Nor, do I really want to. Blaine had to close the Cinnabar gym &amp; went in the Seafoam Islands. The big one, is where the gym is, &amp; where Blaise is to take over." To see him cry, was just, unreal. Tabitha says, "Our father, Egan, left our mom with you." Flannery says, "Mom was born in Mahogany Town &amp; Dad in Mossdeep. Dad saw potential in Tabitha &amp; I; he left to Lavaridge, where Tabitha &amp; I were born. When grandpa got wind of it, he separated us further. Come on, did you really catch a giant Magcargo?" Egan pulls a Heavy Ball out &amp; tosses it. I say, "Giant is an understatement. Yo, Kai, gonna show Flame again?" Kai says, "Tell me what having a Chimchar was like," referring to Ash's Infernape. I say, "Ash, Dawn, &amp; Brock think I released Chimchar _just _because he was powerless &amp; wouldn't activate Blaze. Aside Reggie, there's only one person who knows the truth," pointing to a certain Sinnoh native.

* * *

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

All eyes were on me. It's true; I'm the only one who knows. In this group, anyway. I say, "I met Chimchar when Paul brought him to the lab. It was a rainy night &amp; I was given the task of monitoring the starters. I don't know why, overall, that upon a trainer's 10th birthday, a Chimchar &amp; a Piplup _**always **_manage to get into some sort of fight. Anyway, I was watching them &amp; one particular Chimchar was looking outside the window. The Chimchar next to me kept trying to get my attention. She wasn't able to get my attention, so," Flint says, "Whoa, slow down. She?" I say, "A Jynx tried to use Charm. Do the math," allowing everyone to process it. Nya says, "Jynx?" I say, "Jynx is the evolved form of Smoochum. Both of those are an all-female species." Kai says, "So that's how Ash knew about attraction." The Pallet trainer says, "It took me a while, but I got it. Go on, Lucas," staring at Serena for a reason Arceus knows. I say, "Anyway, she tapped the ball on my belt. I was monitoring Turtwig &amp; Piplup. At the time, my Infernape was only a Monferno, who had just recently learned Mach Punch. Monferno succeeded, &amp; that's when I saw 3 Zangoose going insane. I could see a small flame, moving. I thought, 'Chimchar? Without a trainer?' After Chimchar activated Blaze, I knew what to do. I managed to get Yuzo up so he could see if Chimchar had a trainer. I waited outside, &amp; once I saw Paul, I shouted. Now, Paul's a fast runner as is; however, when he was bringing Chimchar, he was moving faster than a Pichu who just learned Volt Tackle. When he caught his breath, I said, 'So, who does Chimchar belong to?' Paul raised a brow &amp; said, 'I thought a Chimchar could've escaped from the lab.' Yuzo said that it's very rare that we get an extra, but it didn't belong to anyone." Cody says, "So, how do you know that Paul was telling the truth?" I say, "Eye contact. Signs someone is lying is if they don't make direct eye contact. Paul's eyes were locked into mine. For the record, that Pichu happens to be under the ownership of my friend Ayumi &amp; is now a Pikachu. So, Fiore is only temporary HQ, right, Prof. Smith?" He says, "Correct. Cody, let's see if Ash &amp; Gary were exaggerating," handing the Kalos native a laptop. Cody stares at it &amp; says, "Piece of cake." He grabs his pack, which is similar to Paul's, except it's orange. He pulls out a few wires, a headset &amp; a pair of sunglasses. He plugs in the stuff &amp; I just watch in sheer amazement at his speed. He begins typing with lightning speed &amp; accuracy, something that Kai &amp; Nya take note of.

Kai says, "Nya, when we get back," she says, "Yeah. We'll tell them &amp; say that Zane has met his match." I say, "Zane? The ice ninja?" remembering Prof. Smith's brief description. Kai says, "Yeah. Better known as the nindroid. The term was first coined by Nya's boyfriend, Jay." Nya swiftly elbows Kai in the ribs, blushing slightly. I say, "Romance is a mystery to some &amp; a game to others. Every rose has its thorn," noticing Nya's blush, as well as Serena's. As Cody is working, Flint begins to talk with Malva, Pyro &amp; Virgil show their Flareon, May &amp; Serena happen to be whispering &amp; looking at Ash &amp; Cody. I think, "If only Dawn was older. Being single isn't all it's cracked up to be. Then again, Brendan, Gary &amp; Alyssa are still single. I don't know, though." Cody is printing all these stats &amp; papers. A Pichu that just learned Volt Tackle goes 25 mi/s. That may seem like a low number, but, Volt Tackle is an egg move. If learned right away, it's** fast**.

* * *

**Lucas: So, I get a chapter to myself in HD, right?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Yes, Lucas. Anything you'd like to add?**

**Lucas: Read, review &amp; vote in the polls!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fiery Explanations

**Nya: So, 32 views on this story. I hope the author doesn't do a crossover pair. Jay &amp; I are a couple.**

**Kai: Same goes for me. Seems the author has to add a few things.**

**Author's Note: This chapter will serve as an explanation chapter &amp; questions can be asked or answered. I don't own Ninjago or ****Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My explanations &amp; revelations**

I was inspired to write crossovers between Ninjago &amp; Pokémon after reading "NINJAGO: The Elemental Keldeo" by Shaymix1234. I'm rereading "Secret Guardians" by ThraeNavnik.

If you haven't watched the Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu TV series, then I recommend that you do so to understand the characters that are or aren't featured in each crossover. It'd be too hard to pair Kai &amp; Nya with the others. However, shipping is involved in this story.

Named ships:

EliteFireShipping: Flint &amp; Malva.

That's about all I have.

Oh, yeah, other characters; I'll go in the order that I listed them in.

* * *

Ash Ketchum is in this because of his teams; Ash hasn't gone to Kalos, yet, so this is interesting in its own right. Ash's current team is Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape, Pignite, Quilava, &amp; Torkoal. He is currently in his Unova attire.

Gary is in this because he has a Magmar &amp; an Arcanine, but as some of you may or may not remember, Professor Oak said that Gary has caught over 200 Pokémon. Gary's current team: Magmar, Arcanine, Electivire, Umbreon &amp; Blastoise. Gary is in the attire he was last seen in. Since Gary is based off of the games character, Blue, this is my reference: Blue's outfit from FireRed &amp; LeafGreen.

Bianca, an important NPC in generation 5. She's one of my favorite characters to write, plus she has an Emboar. Bianca's current team: Emboar, Minccino, &amp; Escavalier.

Paul. I love writing him. Yeah, I know he released Chimchar. Doesn't mean he doesn't have a Fire-type. His current team: Electivire, Ninjask, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, &amp; Magmortar.

May, if I had generation 3, my choice for a character. Her current team: Blaziken.

Serena, one of Ash's current traveling companions. Her current team: Delphox &amp; Pancham.

Pyro, one of the "Eevee brothers". I rearranged the letters in his Japanese name; the same can be said for his brother. His current team: Flareon, Arcanine, &amp; Ninetales.

Virgil. His current team: Eevee (unevolved), Umbreon (his starter), &amp; Flareon.

Professor Blaze Lava Smith. Kai &amp; Nya's father. Alive in the Pokémon world, deceased in Ninjago. He only gets a brief mention in the series of Ninjago. Here, he is a professor that studies abilities for Fire-types. Smith is the given surname of Kai &amp; Nya. I chose Blaze because Paul is interested (DP series) by the ability, Blaze. Lava comes from Lava Plume.

Kai &amp; Nya Smith. Okay, google "Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu" &amp; you get results. One result is the actual website for the show. Another result is the Wikipedia page. The Wikipedia page has spoilers, all of which I know. Kai's elemental dragon, Flame, was in fact found in a volcano. I decided to make Flame a Shiny Dragonite. Kai's elemental sword (not the Sword of Fire) &amp; Nya's katana are being modified to act as Poké Balls. Kai &amp; Nya, for now, only have Flame. They will share Flame, but will have 3 of their own Pokémon. Suggestions are appreciated.

* * *

Cody Sycamore. One of my OCs. Featured in "His Distance" &amp; "Leading Viridian, Rocket Style?" Cody looks like his father. Current team: Delphox, Blaziken &amp; Charizard.

Daisy Oak. In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, she's known as May, but in the games &amp; other manga, she's known as Daisy. Gary's sister. In the Adventures, she's a former coordinator. Here, she's Kanto's first top Coordinator (second is Solidad). Current team: Chansey &amp; Clefairy.

Egan Moore. Character of the day, a personal favorite. I decided to make his past a little mysterious, but that it involves Team Magma. Egan's current team: Flareon &amp; a giant Magcargo.

Jimmy Gold. Okay, male player character in generation 2; known as Jimmy in "The Legend of Thunder", also has Ethan in a counterpart; they're the same person. Jimmy's current team: Typhlosion, Beedrill, &amp; Donphan.

Flannery Moore. One of my favorite gym leaders. She's not a part of the poll, because in the anime, &amp; I quote, "I've been the gym leader for 3 whole days!" Current team: Mag (her Magcargo), Meg (her Slugma; evolution debatable) &amp; Torkoal.

Tabitha Moore. Yes, I know, twisted. All in all, he &amp; the other ex-Magma members that didn't join Team Chaos, just want things to be right. To be clear: Tabitha is Maxie's eldest child, followed by Flannery &amp; lastly is Egan. Current team: Mightyena &amp; Golbat.

Courtney Kagari. I decided to use her Japanese name as her last name. Courtney is an ex-member of Team Magma &amp; is going back to coordinating. Current team: Ninetales &amp; Swellow.

Blaise Hokage. I decided to use his Japanese name as his last name. Blaise is an ex-member of Team Magma &amp; is awaiting word from the Indigo League. Blaise's late grandfather is Blaine. Blaise is in Blaine's will to inherit the Cinnabar Gym. Yes, I know that the gym burnt down &amp; Team Rocket messed up the volcano. Generations 2 &amp; 4: Seafoam Islands. Blaise's current team: two Slugma, Swellow, &amp; Armaldo.

Chili Nostriat. I decided to rearrange the letters in "Striaton". Chili is one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders. Current team: Pansear.

Lucas Rowan. Featured in "His Distance" &amp; is set to appear in "They've Gone Too Far". He is Sinnoh's third Top Coordinator (first is Johanna, second is Fantina). Current team: Infernape &amp; Magmortar.

Flint Baku. I took Buck's Japanese name &amp; made it Flint's. Flint is Sinnoh's Fire-type specialist. Flint's current team: Houndoom, Flareon, Rapidash, Infernape, &amp; Magmortar. This is his team from Platinum.

Malva Pachira. I decided to use her Japanese name. Lysandre's daughter, former Team Flare executive. Duchess at the Battle Chateau &amp; Kalos's Fire-type specialist Current team: Pyroar, Torkoal, Chandelure &amp; Talonflame. This is her team for the Pokémon League in X &amp; Y.

So, that's about it; for the good guys. Team Chaos is headed by Lysandre &amp; Maxie. Team Chaos members: Jessie, Cassidy, James, Ritchie, Trip, Morrison, Ursula, Diane, &amp; Butler.

* * *

Additions to the good guys:

Harrison Viont. I just made up his last name. Current team: Houndoom &amp; Blaziken.

Trevor Ozark. Okay, I was thinking on this one &amp; I know that the Ozarks had something to do with the state of Arkansas. Current team: Charmander.

Butch Barrow. Yes, I decided to make him a good guy. His role will vary in the crossovers, as will the other Team Rocket members. Current team: Mightyena &amp; Shuckle.

I hope that explained some things &amp; I think I'll be doing a few more filler chapters, to explain how the aforementioned villains rose up in the ranks. Until next time, read, review, &amp; vote in my polls.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Do You Like?

**Author's Note: Now that the one-shots for this story are done, I can continue it. Plus, I got a few things straightened out. Anyway, I wanted to thank those of you who voted in the poll. If you can review, that's even better! So, here are the ships for this story: EliteFire (Flint/Malva), AdvancedClone (Ritchie/May), Ikari, Steam (Egan/Misty), Amour, LeafGreen, Bianca/Virgil (don't know if it has a name), Daisy/Takur****ō, Tabitha/Sadie, Courtney/Andy, Blaise/Danielle, Chili/Flannery (don't know the name for that), Pyro/Colette, Lucas/Zoey, Dakota/Diana, Rocket, Butch/Cassidy, Carnival (Butler/Diane), Trip/Ursula and Morrison/Shelby. A lot of these are OCs. I'd say that's it and move onto the disclaimer, but I can't. This chapter will also give us first glance at the villains and maybe the hostages. If things go right, an OC will appear at the end of the chapter. I can't tell you which OC because that'll ruin the surprise and it's not a guarantee. I **_**can **_**tell you that the OC is a girl and has already appeared in her one-shot. Should she appear, she will not be in Lego form. I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Just a reminder, if you haven't watched Ninjago in a while, this takes place after the final battle and before season 5. So Nya is in her regular attire and Kai is in what he wore for the final battle; just Google it or go to the Ninjago site. If you're not up-to-date on the Pokémon anime, this takes place before the XY series. Please don't hate me because this isn't Contest or Poké. I've been meaning to experiment with some ships and this is one way to do it. It took 2 writers and 5 stories for me to give AmourShipping a chance. The names of those writers and their stories will be at the bottom A/N.**

**Without me trying to give too much information away, Kai and Nya will each obtain at least one Fire type. Everyone else will switch out their Fire types because in the final battle, well, let's just say it'd be pretty stupid to fight fire with fire. Literally.**

**My OCs (a few) that I mentioned above will appear in this chapter and the one-shot OCs will be the next chapters.**

**Well, I'm a little out of energy. Ash, disclaimer!**

**Ash: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns her OCs (including Hito Island, Astil Island and Ori Island) from Pokémon and Ninjago.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who Do You Like?**

(Camomile Island. Third person P.O.V.)

A young man with brown hair and blue eyes is pacing.

'Come on, dimwits,' he thinks to himself.

"Vance, we've got the stuff!" another man who has black peach fuzz says.

"Shut it, Ramon," the man with white hair says, smacking the other man known as Ramon.

"Do the same, Zac," Vance says sternly and flicks a ball in the air. Ramon and Zac do the same.

"Let's fly, boys!" Vance says, getting on his Flygon. Zac and Ramon aren't too far behind on their Fearow.

Meanwhile, two boys arrive at the store and see it's a wreck.

"Check out the damage," the first says.

"What do you think I'm doing, genius?" the second says.

"We should find the owner," the first says.

"That would be me," a female voice says. The boys turn and see a woman on the floor with glass in her arm. The older of the two takes off his bag and looks at the glass in her arm.

"Are you going to be alright Miss," the younger boy says, stopping because he doesn't know her name.

"Susan. I'm the owner of this shop. Now who might you young boys be?"

Before either boy can answer, a boy no older than 5 shows up.

"Momma! Did these men hurt you?" he says, holding a Horsea doll. He wants to step closer but is stopped by the sight of blood.

"Evan, why don't you help calm him down? I'll have your arm fixed, Miss Susan," the older boy says.

"Sure thing, Derek," Evan says. The little boy looks at his mother.

"I'm alright Miles. Just go outside with Mr. Evan," Susan says. Miles nods and leads Evan out of the store.

As Derek is bandaging up her wound, he realizes that he didn't really give a _full _introduction.

"My apologies, Susan. I should've introduced us like this," he says, pulling out a badge. She gasps.

"My name is Derek Matthews and the other boy is my brother, Evan. We're with the Pokémon G-Men. Can you tell me what happened and why you think your store got destroyed?" Derek asks as he begins to apply the disinfectant.

"Well, you see," she begins.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the skies. Vance's P.O.V.)

'Idiots. I should've gone in there myself!' I began thinking, but my train of thought was cut off by my laptop as we began our descent.

"Vance, here," I say.

"Do you have the goods?" the voice bellows.

"Lysandre, sir! Ramon and Zac completed the task as ordered," I say, saluting.

"I ordered _you _to do that task. Why did you pass it to _them_?" he asks acidly.

"Apparently G-Men agents are undercover," Zac calls.

"G-Men or not, you should've been back here an hour ago. You better have a good excuse by then," Lysandre says, growling.

* * *

(Back down on the island, Evan's P.O.V.)

Okay, this is awkward. I don't have any younger siblings, so I don't know how to handle a kid.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Miles asks.

"Uh, sure. Sure thing, Miles. Maybe you can tell me what you saw happen to your mommy's shop," I say.

"I don't know what happened. I just heard banging sounds and I got scared," he says, clutching the doll tighter. Banging. It doesn't take a genius to tell that he's talking about guns. As we near an ice cream stand, my walkie goes off.

"Agent Ember, can you read me?" the voice says. I grab the device.

"Affirmative. Agent Blade and I arrived on the island not too long ago. Backup needed at the scene," I say into it.

"10-4, we'll be there!" the voice of my boss says. I decide to call Derek.

"Blade, this is Ember, can you read me?" I ask.

"Crystal clear. What's up?" Derek asks.

"I just asked Miles what he knows. He said he heard banging," I say.

"And there were these big guys in red uniforms!" Miles adds.

"Did you get that?" I say.

"Yeah. Did you send backup?" Derek asks.

"I did. I thought I'd let them trace us from my location," I say.

"How's my momma?" Miles asks, licking his ice cream cone.

"She's gonna be fine. She's a little shaken up and she's in the restroom right now. Meet back once backup has arrived, got it?" Derek says.

"10-4. Over and out," I say. Silence.

* * *

**(Interruption A/N: As you can see, I used Evan and Derek Matthews. To a degree, they're the same ones from "His Distance." What makes them different is that it's just them, Evan doesn't have a Fire-type starter and they're both G-Men agents. I can't say that their significant others [Violet and Justina] will appear in this story, because I don't know what affect that would have on the story. I'll tell you at the end of the story from the list of ships of who you'll see more of or if you'll see both throughout the story or if they'll just be mentioned at points in the story and appear in the epilogue. Ramon, Zac and Vance are higher-ups in the team. Now, we move down in the rankings.)**

* * *

(Hito Island. [Near Goldenrod City] Before the backup call. Lance's P.O.V.)

This is stupid. I not only have to retire two elite four members, but I have to find a replacement.

"Mr. Grayson, the two clients are here," my intercom says. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Send them up, Debra. Also, please call me Lance," I say, pressing the button. I sit in my chair.

'Edward, you owe me,' I think to myself.

The doors open to reveal Morty and someone I haven't seen in a few years.

"So this is your Johto office. Dad wasn't lying when he said it was big," the girl says, chuckling.

"She kept saying how amazing the whole place is. Anyway, I assume you called us for a good reason," Morty says, taking a seat.

I stare at her.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I just thought you'd invite me to sit down. Dad made it sound like you're really formal," she says, sitting next to Morty.

"How is your father, anyway, Diana?" I ask. She frowns.

"He's taking retiring hard. He said you want young blood in the position," she says, folding her arms.

"Exactly which Elite 4 member are you the daughter of?" Morty asks.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" I ask. Morty looks at Diana and blinks.

"You're _his _daughter?" he finally says.

"Well give a prize to Captain Obvious!" she says, sarcastically.

He face palms and I can't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you're not Sean's daughter?" he asks.

"Let's move on to why I called you here; but yes, Diana is Bruno's daughter, and your soon-to-be coworker," I say.

Both are silent. Oh dear Arceus.

"Lance, have you lost your mind?" he asks.

"I think he lost it when Sean was inducted to be the Viridian Gym Leader," she says.

"Or when Edward beat Wataru all those years back?" he asks.

"You two are getting along already," I say, wondering if I've made the right decision.

It's silent.

"You know my mom doesn't want to leave Ecruteak. None of my cousins are old enough to even be the gym leader," he says.

"Dad may not be old, but his Pokémon are a different story. You know, my friend Aidan knows a thing or two," Diana starts.

"As in Aidan Plyler?" he asks. She nods.

"Who's Aidan Plyler?" I ask.

"An old friend of mine. He was born in Ecruteak and had to move to Sinnoh. He's been taught by Fantina," she says.

Fantina. From what Cynthia tells me, Fantina's a top-notch Ghost-type specialist.

"That's a good idea. Aidan's what, your age?" he says.

"Aidan's 22. I turn 22 in June," she says.

"If you can get a hold of him by the end of the week, I think I have the new gym leader. I just need you two to fill out paperwork," I say, getting up. They follow suit and go out. I follow, but then I realize I haven't heard from Ember or Blade.

"You two go on ahead. I need to make a personal call," I say. They shrug and head out.

"Agent Ember, do you read me?" I say into the walkie. After talking to him, I rub my temples and press the button.

"Debra, when you have a minute, please contact Clair and tell her to meet me here," I say.

"Of course. Oh, and apparently agents Red and Blue would like to see you," she says.

"Right. Tell them to meet me outside," I say.

* * *

(Outside. Diana and Morty. Trip's P.O.V.)

"Well, do you see anyone?" I ask my fellow executive.

"Yeah, two young adults. I'll have to zoom in," she says.

"Trip. Diane. Anything?" Maxie.

"Two hillbillies just walked out of Lance's office," I say flatly.

Diane scoffs.

"It's Morty, Ecruteak Gym Leader. I don't know her name, but I think that that's Bruno's daughter," she finally says.

"See what you can find out about those two and don't arouse any suspicions," Maxie says.

"Roger dodger," I say. Diane rolls her eyes.

"What? I've always wanted to say that," I say.

"Butler would say stuff like that when we were younger," Diane says.

* * *

(On the ground. Morty's P.O.V.)

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" I ask Diana.

"Sort of. So, who got you started on Ghost types?" she asks.

"My grandparents. My parents died after I was born, so I was left in their care. My grandfather, Matsuba is the one who gave me my Gengar," I say.

"It's just been me and my dad as long as I can remember. Siba used to be a villain and dad told me that Kikuko's descendants would know why," she says.

"I don't, but my grandma might," I say.

"I wouldn't mind some answers. I have a feeling that dad knows, but he just wants me to investigate. Now that you mention it, I feel a presence around us," she says, grabbing a Fast Ball off her belt.

"Gallade, let's go!" she says. In an instant, a Gallade emerges.

"Lade?" he says.

Before any of us can react, a gun is fired.

"Protect!" she shouts. Gallade complies, protecting all of us.

"We're not being watched. Someone wants us dead," I say.

"Let's tell Lance," she says.

"No, we won't do that. Whoever is after us could be after Lance, too. We'll have to let the G-Men know, but it'll have to wait until we get to Indigo Plateau," I say.

She sighs, but nods.

"Gallade, can you Teleport us to the Indigo Plateau?" she asks. In an instant, we're in Kanto.

* * *

(No one's P.O.V. Unknown location.)

"I don't care if they live or not. Find them," a woman who is in the shadows says.

The two on the receiving end sigh.

"Do you think it's too late to quit, Jess?" a man with lavender hair says.

The woman with magenta hair looks at him.

"Hey, Jess, what's da matta wit ya?" a Meowth says.

"I don't think they deserve to die. Well, the ghost twerp, maybe. James, what's the database say on the girl?" the woman says.

"I can't get in, Jessie," the man now known as James says.

(On a ferry to Cinnabar Island, third person P.O.V.)

'I'm going to find you, fire ninja,' a girl about 14 thinks to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done. Okay, I haven't decided who will appear all throughout the story. I think everyone will, but some will have bigger roles than others. When I said in Lego form, this OC doesn't look like a Lego figurine anymore. Neither will another OC. Kai and Nya will change in a future chapter.  
**

**I said that I'd tell you the names of the stories and authors that made me give AmourShipping a chance. Here they are:**

"**The Betrayed Ones Return" by Ejennings167**

"**Pokemon X and Y: Ash's beginning" by STORYmaker2 **

**TBOR is an interesting story. Nexxus also has a new story up called "The Strength of One's Heart." A sequel for PXAY:AB is also up; however, in order for the characters (some of them) in that story to make sense, you have to read "Pokemon Return To Hoenn" and its sequel "Pokemon Ash's Journey". Those stories are by STORYmaker2.**

**Final notes regarding this story: I haven't abandoned it, I've just been very busy finishing school. Kai and Nya will share Flame (the first Fire Dragon that Kai had [aka their Dragonite]) and they'll each have a Flareon. They will have one more Pokémon each and I'll announce them later. The poll on which legend Ash will catch is going to close after the second-to-last battle, which is the battle against Lysandre and Brenda. By the way, Sean Oak is Gary's father, "Blue" and Edward Ketchum is "Red", Ash's father. **

**Until next time, read, review and vote in the polls!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heated Allies, part one

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 already. Wow. Okay, everyone who just got added to the list of characters back in chapter 1 will have arrived by now. I plan to go back into chapter 2 and add the others. If I leave anyone out, some of that will be intended and if I left a person out that I didn't intend to, they will be introduced in chapter 3. Once I go back and do that, I'll edit a large portion of this A/N. In chapter 3 and in the original description for the story, the villainous team name was revealed to be "Team CHAOS", with each letter being an abbreviation/acronym. Each letter was: Camomile, Hito, Astil, Ori and Soha. Camomile Island is an island from the Battle Frontier saga of the anime and the others are ones I made up. I changed it to "Team Crimson" because I noticed in the general search engine, a lot of writers were using "Chaos" (not necessarily in all-caps) as the villainous team name. I wanted to try and stay as original as possible, so I decided to go with crimson. Keep in mind that Magma and Flare were taken and that I used Ember as a code name for Evan. While the artwork for the Team CHAOS logo is still on my dA, I need to make artwork for the Team Crimson logo. Don't worry, I can have one of the members explain why there was a name change.**

…**Moving on from the random rambling, you remember how in the last chapter I said that an OC would possibly appear at the end of the chapter? Well, she did and it was a brief cameo. To understand her background, please read "Fire Skeletons", her one-shot. At the bottom A/N, I will have a recommendation and a few announcements. For now, that's enough out of me. Malva, disclaimer!**

**Malva: QUEENSPELLER67 owns the storyline and OCs.**

* * *

**Heated Allies, part one**

(Fall City. Early morning. Third person P.O.V.)

In their sleeping quarters, Lunick and Solana are awaiting a call, but neither are really awake. The phone rings, waking the rangers.

"Morning, already?" Solana says.

"Hello? Oh, hey Joel," Lunick answers.

"_Sorry for the early wake up call, but one of your new recruits was found taking a ferry to Cinnabar Island," _Joel says.

"Well, all we have to do is look for a boy or girl in a ranger school uniform. What does the new recruit look like?" Solana asks, getting up.

"_It's not that simple, Solana. The recruit landed in Kanto and took the first ferry. Luckily, we managed to get her name and other information," _Joel says.

"Okay, go on," Lunick says.

"_I'll send you an email of her uniform size and what she might be wearing. Her name is Nikole Jones. She has shoulder length red hair and," _Joel begins, but is interrupted by Solana.

"Wait, are we talking like Blaise's red or Chili's red?" Solana asks. (1)

"_Chili's red. She also has blue eyes and not much is listed about her," _Joel says.

"Alright, well, thanks for the call," Lunick says.

"_No sweat. Good luck finding her," _Joel says, ending the call.

"Plus?" Solana's Plusle says, having been woken up by her trainer's and her mate's trainer's talking.

"Looks like we're not the only ones up," Solana says, bending to pick up Plusle.

"Mi?" Lunick's Minun says, having also being woken up.

"Should we wake up the others?" Lunick asks, yawning.

Solana looks over at the digital clock. "It's only 6 am. How many fire type trainers do you think would be up this early?" she asks.

"It's too early for math," Lunick says.

Solana giggles at this. "What I mean is how many of them would be awake like we are?"

"Zero," Lunick replies. As the email comes through with the little information on Nikole, Lunick decides to get a Monster to wake up. (2)

"I didn't know you still drink Monster. So which one of us is gonna go?" Solana asks.

"I dunno. I'm not awake yet," Lunick replies, opening the can. "We'll figure it out, though," he adds before taking a sip.

* * *

(Cinnabar Island. 8am. Third person P.O.V.)

A girl with red hair and blue eyes gets off of a ferry.

"This doesn't look like a ranger school at all," she says, looking around. She is trying to find a phone, with no luck. She takes her katana from its sheath when no one is looking. She notices a familiar sphere at the end.

'A Poké Ball?' the girl thinks. She then remembers something that had occurred a few days prior.

(Flashback begin. South Incinerator, Ninjago)*

A skulkin teenager changed to her human form to pick up her new game for her DS at the local gaming store. (3)

"Thank you," she said to the clerk. She walked out, the newest side game in hand. She had Pokémon games for a while and had just taken a break from the main games to try out a side game. She smiled.

'Pokémon Ranger. Using a Capture Styler…' she read silently, stopping after a part of the description. As soon as she got home, she didn't even bother to change into skulkin form. She began to play and within a few hours ended up defeating the game. The strange thing was that instead of having a Plusle, she had a Growlithe.

(Flashback end. Two minutes have gone by. Third person P.O.V.)

The girl is in between two buildings. She turns the ball slightly, successfully separating it from the sword. She thinks for a second and decides to put the sword back in its sheath. (4)

The girl comes out and looks around. "Nikole?" a voice calls. The girl now known as Nikole does a double take at the source of the voice.

"Wow," Nikole says. Before Nikole can say anything else, the individual speaks again.

"I don't know if you were told not to bring any Pokémon or Poké Balls with you. Anyway, I have your uniform. I'm Solana, by the way," the individual now known as Solana says. (5)

"Se-plu. Plusle," Plusle says.

The girl blinks. "Oh. Right. You already know I'm Nikole. Nikole Jones. No one told me about the Pokémon rule," the girl says, enlarging the sphere in curiosity.

"Let's find a place for you to change," Solana says. Nikole nods and the two go off.

* * *

(Back in Fiore. Lunick's P.O.V.)

Not many people were still up by now. Breakfast would be the best approach in waking everyone else up. I begin to walk around the base.

"We need to be quiet, Chili," a voice says. I hear footsteps.

"I guess you're right, Flannery," Chili answers.

"Anyone else up?" I ask the gym leaders. They look up and notice me.

"Not that we know of," Flannery says. I then remember Chili talking about a restaurant.

"So, where's Solana?" Chili asks.

"We got a call from our boss earlier this morning. One of our new recruits will be joining us today," I begin. (6)

"Does that mean she's on the base?" Flannery asks.

"No. The recruit arrived on Cinnabar Island earlier this morning. It takes two hours to get there by speed boat. We'll see them at 10'oclock. Come on, let's make some breakfast," I finish. I lead them to the kitchen.

"Nun. Minun, Mi?" Minun says from my shoulder.

"I think Plusle will be fine, too," I say. (7)

* * *

(Meanwhile on Cinnabar Island. Nikole's P.O.V.)

Solana and I end up eating breakfast at a small diner. "So Nikole, is there anything you'd like to share with me about yourself?" Solana asks.

"I've got my family. My mom, my younger brother," I begin, trailing off.

"What about your dad?" Solana asks before taking a sip of Oran berry juice. (8)

'My dad got vaporized because he was trying to wield four elemental-toned weapons all at the same time. It pretty much killed him. Arceus, even _I _wouldn't believe that!' I think to myself. (9)

"Nikole?" Solana asks, snapping my thought process.

"My dad died. I don't really like to talk about it," I reply. We finish breakfast in silence. I change into my new training uniform. (10)

"Does it fit right?" Solana asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Well, we've gotta get going. I'll talk about the others along the way," she says. I stare at my Growlithe and follow her.

* * *

(Back in Fiore. Third Person P.O.V.)

"I've gotta say, you're pretty skilled in cooking, Lunick," Kai says in between bites. He, Ash and May are all scarfing down their breakfast.

"I still can't believe those two are related," Gary says. There were a few tables set up. Gary had just looked over his shoulder to see the group from Sinnoh, minus Flint, who was sitting with Malva.

"What's so hard to believe?" twin voices snap.

"Paul never mentioned another sibling," Ash says, taking a small break. "Dawn, Brock and I only met Reggie," he adds.

"Trust me, these two are related," Lucas says. He is seated with the Shinji twins.

"So, Sarah, are you a coordinator?" Zoey asks.

"I am. I do gym battles, too. I took the battle route and then when I saw a contest in Hoenn, I got hooked," Sarah answers. Unlike Paul and Reggie, Sarah has black hair and ice blue eyes. (11)

"Then how come you weren't in the Grand Festival or the Sinnoh League?" Dawn asks. (12)

"Professor Rowan asked Lucas and I to find some evolutionary items for his research," Sarah replies.

It's silent for a little while until Gary speaks. "Wouldn't he already have evolutionary items?" he asks, fixing his gaze on a certain individual.

Lucas sighs and answers, "He doesn't have _all _the evolution-related items. The hardest thing we had to get was a Moon Stone." (13)

"What's a Moon Stone?" Nya asks.

"A Moon Stone is one of 12 evolution-related stones and they're not easy to come across," Paul answers simply. (14)

The groups continue to eat their breakfast. Some are still dressing as 10'oclock rolls around. In one of the guest rooms, Kai is putting on his black and red pants. There's a knock at the door as Kai puts on his black and red T-shirt. "Come in," Kai says.

The door opens to reveal Lucas and Paul. Despite having met Kai on his first day, Paul is a bit surprised at the ninja blacksmith's wardrobe. (15)

"You're putting _that _on without washing it?" Paul asks, as Kai puts on his jacket.

"It got washed," Kai replies as he ties his belt.

"Why do you have a pair of gloves?" Lucas asks.

"So I can grip my sword easier or if we're doing kendo," Kai answers. Meanwhile in another guest room, Nya is also getting dressed. Nya is not alone. She is with Dawn and May. (16)

"Is that all you have to put on?" the bluenette asks as Nya is putting on her long-sleeved shirt.

"Pretty much. Uncle Isaac was nice enough to get some sleepwear for Kai and I," the samurai blacksmith replies, putting on her necklace.

Dawn and May gasp. A look of mischief appears on May's face. "Dawn, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the brunette asks.

Dawn looks at May, grinning. "Two words," she begins.

"What?" Nya asks.

"Shopping spree!" the two coordinators shriek.

"We can get Misty, Leaf, Ash, Max," May begins.

"It'll be so fun! Plus the guys can carry our bags!" Dawn squeals. The two coordinators bolt out of the room, leaving a stunned Nya. Nya grabs her gloves.

"You alright?" a voice asks.

* * *

(Nya's P.O.V.)

I look up and see Leaf and Misty.

"I think so. I'm worried about Dawn and May, though," I answer, putting my left glove on.

Leaf and Misty look at each other. It's a while before one of them speaks. "If you give them the chance, those two would probably raid a mall," Leaf says.

"Leaf!" Misty shouts.

"You know how they are when it comes to shopping," Leaf counters. (17)

"Good point. They're almost as crazy as my sisters," Misty says.

"You have sisters?" I ask.

Misty nods. "Three older sisters. Daisy, Violet and Lily," she answers.

"I'm an only child, but ever since we were little kids, I've known Ash and Gary. They're pretty much like the brothers I never had," Leaf says.

While it was just Kai and I growing up, when we met the others, it felt as though our family got bigger.

"What about you, Nya?" Misty asks.

"It was just Kai and I growing up. Then we met the others. It's like having three additional brothers," I say. **

"What are they like?" Misty asks. Before I can reply, the intercom comes on.

"Everyone to the exterior," Lunick's voice says. We all go out and Kai joins us with Paul and Lucas. Kai doesn't have his hood up, but that's okay. (18)

At the exterior, I can see a faint outline of Solana and a girl who looks my age.

"Everyone, this is Nikole," Solana says, introducing the girl. I notice not everyone is out. (19)

Nikole first approaches Kai. "Thought I'd run into you eventually," she says. She then turns to notice me.

"Have we met before?" Kai asks.

Nikole stares at both of us and Uncle Isaac. "Does the name 'Samukai' ring a bell to you?" she asks.

How could it _not _ring a bell? "Yes, it does," I answer.

"Tell me what you know about him," Nikole says, folding her arms. I look at the Growlithe near her.

"Why should we?" Kai asks, curtly.

Nikole stares at us. "You should because _I _happen to be his daughter," she answers.

Didn't see that coming. Without warning, she glows. When the light dies down, we can see what she truly is.

"Any more doubts?" she says in Skulkin form. I hear a _thud _and look over to see that May has fainted. Nikole looks at us and glows again. (20)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Seafoam Islands. Third person P.O.V.)

"It looks like I caught a Vulpix," a boy with black hair says.

"That's more than me," a girl with black hair says. "I don't mind though," she adds. From a distance, a blond on a Dodrio pulls out binoculars. (21)

"I don't think we're in Fiore," the black haired boy says.

* * *

**Awkward silence. Okay, I'm ending it right there. I said that I had some announcements and I do. I also have a list. If any of you read "Under the Mistletoe: A Very Special Christmas", you probably noticed that it got erased. I'm sorry for that. I don't know any of the stats for that story. I erased it because it didn't make that much sense, it wasn't labeled as a crossover, and no one from Ninjago had an AU tag by their name. Again, I'm sorry. I also erased "Christmas in Ninjago" and its sequel "Digital Christmas" for pretty much the same reason; well, mostly the first thing. CIN only had 133 views. DC had 1 follower, 1 favorite and 84 views. Now for the rundown and the author's note.**

* * *

**(*) South Incinerator is where Nikole is from and it's where she played the game.**

**(**) Nya and Jay are a couple in this. So she sees Zane, Cole and Lloyd as the other brothers.**

**1\. Blaise's hair color hasn't been revealed. I gave him that color. **

**2\. I originally intended to make a parody of Monster called "Beast", but went against it. For those of you who don't know, Monster is an energy drink.**

**3\. I was gonna say that she went to the comics store (the one that Lloyd likes; Rufus McCallister [yes, that's the correct spelling] was the guy who ran it) to get the game, but I couldn't think of the name, so I decided to say she got it at a game store.**

**4\. I will be using "sword" and "katana" interchangeably. Please keep in mind that a katana is a type of sword.**

**5\. I made that rule up, even though it probably doesn't exist. I personally believe it'll help in the storyline.**

**6\. From what I understand, Joel is in charge of things in Fiore. While there's probably someone higher up than him, he is in charge for this story.**

**7\. Lunick doesn't have a psychic connection with Minun. He (Lunick) is pretty much able to figure out what Minun is saying because Minun was his first Pokémon. If you've paid attention in the anime, Ash seems to have that bond with Pikachu (although it could be aura), May seems to have that bond with Blaziken, etc.**

**8\. Oran berries are based off of oranges. Due to this, I figured Oran berry juice would be equivalent to orange juice.**

**9\. Nikole is well aware that they are called the Golden Weapons, but if she spoke that thought to Solana it could've implied something else; elemental-toned weapons just made more sense.**

**10\. I don't know if each region in the Pokémon Ranger games has a different uniform, so it's pretty much up to your imagination. It's more or less based off of the ones Kellyn and Kate are seen in in the PR (******Pokémon Ranger)** manga.**

**11\. Sarah's hair is usually black. Her eyes are either ice blue, forest green or steel gray. I was saying that Reggie and Paul take after one parent while Sarah takes after the other. In this case, Reggie and Paul take after their father while Sarah takes after their mother. If Sarah's hair isn't black, it's either light purple (like Anabel's), purple (like Paul's) or deep purple (like Reggie's. I strongly believe that Reggie's hair is darker than Paul's). **

**12\. Depending on the story, Sarah is either a coordinator or a trainer. She won't always be both.**

**13\. I don't know how easy it is to come across a Moon Stone in the games. I was just going based on the anime. Lucas and Sarah obtained said stone in Kanto.**

**14\. I know that an Everstone **_**prevents **_**evolution, but I still think Professor Rowan would study it.**

**15\. Paul didn't pay that much attention to Kai's attire. I said "ninja blacksmith" because despite being a ninja, Kai is still a blacksmith.**

**16\. If you've paid attention, Kai's hands are the normal yellow on a Lego figurine at certain points; bedtime, for instance. Otherwise, his hands are black. I pretty much thought that this meant they don gloves in their ninja and kendo attire. Also, kendo is a type of martial arts. It's really up to your imagination, though.**

**17\. In most fics, Dawn and May are usually portrayed that they're shopaholics, if you will. I pretty much agree, but I don't think Misty and Leaf are as fond of it (if there's any fondness at all) as May and Dawn are.**

**18\. There is no fancy name for the hood and mask on the ninjas' attire.**

**19\. Not everyone is outside for reasons up to your imagination. However, I didn't feel like writing everyone's names down.**

**20\. May fainted out of shock. I didn't mention this in the one-shot (I did that on purpose) that Nikole can change forms pretty much at will. She doesn't need to say anything.**

**21\. I only know that Joel has a Dodrio from Bulbapedia. If he seems too OOC, I'm sorry.**

**Author's Note: I will be going on hiatus for Beta requests. I will stop accepting them on August 12. Please go to my profile for more. I have to design a logo for Team Crimson and get that on my dA. That's pretty much all I have to say. Dawn, do it.**

**Dawn: R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**


End file.
